The Lioness and Skylark
by LettersToHeartbreak
Summary: Perhaps the herbivorous lion cub is a better hunter then the Skylark had pegged her for, as he found himself slowly falling into the gentle paws of the enigmatic lioness. [Complete!] [18fem27]
1. Day 1

**WARNINGS: AU, Fem!Tsuna, 1827, and never forget the Cupid-Cosplaying Reborn. Ever.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned khr, there would be a ton of parent bashing, 1827, parental 1st Generation Vongola/Arcobaleno/Varia and all that jazz. But obviously there is none of that so no, I don't own khr. I do (of course) have ownership over TL&amp;S.**

* * *

_**Day 1**_

"Seriously"

"Is something wrong Dame-Tsuna?"

"..."

"..."

Tsunayuki sighed heavily as she shook her head "I'm not going to ask."

Standing in front of Tsuna was Reborn, cosplaying once again. This time, he was a Cupid.

Still wearing his trademark yellow pacifier, Reborn had two small white wings poking out of his back, a light yellow quiver that had a ridiculous amount of darker yellow hearts doting it's surface, white shorts with a red sash, and in his hands was a pink curvy bow and an equally pink arrow with a heart as the arrow's head. Tsuna could see Leon's curious eyes blinking up at her from the bow's shaft.

"Reborn, Valentine's day passed three months ago."

Reborn smiled sweetly. Which Tsuna instantly translated as 'danger, Reborn is scheming'. Stiffening, Tsuna watched her tor- tutor warily.

"Cupid will come when love need's a little push (shove)"

"Should I even ask when you became a matchmaker?"

"It's very interesting, and very entertaining."

"Reborn, entertaining for you is bad." Reborn instantly aimed his bizarre weapon at Tsuna. The girl stiffened, swallowing a shriek.

"Now now, this can kill you, Dame-Tsuna~" Reborn advised in a sing-song voice, drawing the bow's string taut.

"HHHHIIIEEEE!" This time Tsuna couldn't stop her shriek as she stumbled away from her Spartan teacher. "D-Don't shot! Reborn!"

Reborn sighed in mock disappointment as he relaxed his stance.

Sighing in relief, Tsuna stared at the infant, head tilted slightly in confusion. It was rather cute, reminding Reborn of a baby rabbit.

Reborn inwardly smirk. Being the teen's teacher, he knew that Tsuna was something like a wolf in sheep's clothing- just a lioness in a rabbit's skin. He intended to use that to its fullest extent for his plan.

"Dame-Tsuna, Nono sent a letter." Tsuna blinked, watching as Reborn opened a letter that appeared out of nowhere, revealing a familiar Sky Flame.

"Grandpa did? What does it say?"

"That you, Vongola Decima, need to find a suitable husband to support you when you inherit Vongola. Of course you've already found one, but your inability to confess is very annoying, so I'm going to be generous and help." Reborn explained nonchalantly, smirking as he watched Tsuna nod in understanding, mentally counting down.

3..

2...

1

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"I would think that you would be grateful for the help. You're more useless in your love life then your normal Dameness in school." Tsuna pouted, a dark blush spreading across the girl's face.

"You try confessing to _the_ Hibari Kyoya without him biting you to death..." Tsuna mumbled under her breath dejectedly.

It's not everyday when someone develops a hopeless crush on the most dangerous Skylark known to Nanimori. It's unheard of that someone as Dame as Tsuna would be the first. But it happened, and Tsuna couldn't care to count how many times Reborn tried to force the girl to confess using her Dying Will after he found out.

"Then confess with your Dying Will!" Tsuna cringed as watched Reborn ready his bow.

"W-Wait, Reborn! Give me some time!" Reborn paused.

"How much time?"

"A week, give me a week! If I don't confess to Hibari-san by the end of the week then you can help!" Tsuna bargained frantically, staring fearfully at Reborn.

"Hm, fine. You have a week starting today, but if you don't confess by the deadline..." Reborn paused, smirking evilly "Then you'll learn just what 'Hell Training' actually is." Tsuna shivered.

When Reborn left, Tsuna found herself staring bewilderedly at the wall.

"Did I just promise to confess to Hibari-san in a week..?"

* * *

"Only a week..." Tsuna bit her lip as she stared down at her hands resting on her lap.

"Gao..." Tsuna looked up, smiling when she saw her box animal glance at her worriedly.

"Sorry Natsu, I'm alright." Natsu lightly growled in disagreement. Staring at Tsuna as if she were stupid for believing he would fall for such a thin lie.

Tsuna sighed in defeat "Reborn wants me to confess to Hibari-san in a week." Tsuna admitted. Natsu's ears perked.

"Gao!"

Tsuna smiled at the excited response "That's right, you like Hibari-san and Roll." Natsu purred in response.

Despite how timid Natsu was, the young lion cub actually got along quite well with Hibari's hedgehog box animal, Roll. The two became near inseparable, leading to Natsu meeting Hibari.

At first the prefect terrified the lion cub, but after some assurance from Roll, Natsu slowly began spending time with Hibari.

This led to both Natsu and Tsuna accidentally learning about Hibari's fondness for small and cute animals.

Tsuna smiled as she remembered that time. When she stumbled upon Hibari in the middle of his nap on the school roof, the prefect's arms wrapped loosely around a snoozing Natsu who was curled comfortably on Hibari's stomach. The sight was so adorable Tsuna couldn't resist taking a picture.

To this day she protected her phone that held the precious image like it were her child, not even Reborn could get past her. She learned how to hack and tamper with electronics from Shoichi, with that knowledge Tsuna made sure her phone could not be hacked by even Vongola Hackers.

This both impressed her friend's and heightened their curiosity. But when they learned that not even the World's Greatest Hitman could touch the object, they gave up.

It was after seeing that rare moment did Tsuna realize that she loved the terrifying Skylark. Thinking back, the girl realized she probably started to love Hibari when they were trapped in the future. Meeting Hibari's older self of course had an effect, but it really was all her Time's Hibari.

Tsuna broke out of her thoughts as she propped her elbow on her knee, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"I better make the most of this week..." Tsuna mumbled. Suddenly she smirked.

"Time to use the knowledge I learned about Hibari-san over the years..."

* * *

Tsuna stayed lock in her room for the whole day ironing out the basics of her plan.

She dared not go detailed because anything could happen to throw the whole thing off, so she kept it flexible.

Basically, she would work herself into Hibari's heart just enough for him not to bite her to death when 'Confession Day' comes. However that happens she decided to wing.

"Alright... Starts tomorrow." Tsuna mumbled.

After a good night's sleep, Tsuna managed to wake up early, about an hour before her usual time to get ready. When Reborn found Tsuna down stairs eating a proper breakfast and not dead on the mattress, he admitted praise.

"I was so surprised when Tsu-chan came down so early! She was all ready for school too!" Nana cooed, smiling happily at her daughter.

"M-Mom!"

"It is strange for such a rapid change, Dame-Tsuna; have you got something planned?" Tsuna only flashed Reborn a mixture between a smile and a smirk.

"I'm only keeping my end of the deal" Tsuna said simply, still smiling sweetly.

Perhaps Tsuna has been around Reborn too much...

* * *

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Tsu-chan, have a good day at school!"

Tsuna smiled as she walked, playing with Leon who sat on her shoulder along the way. Sitting comfortably on the teen's head was Reborn, sipping at a cup of Espresso.

Tsuna, much to her friend's surprise, had a way with animals, especially the younger or smaller animals. Except Chihuahuas. Chihuahuas had a problem with her. Aside the evil little dogs, Tsuna loved to play with animals, much to those animal's delight.

With Leon pawing playfully at her finger, Tsuna arrived at the intersection, spotting her friends. Tsuna blinked as she spotted Reborn sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder. She could swear that he was sitting on her head a few minutes prior.

"Hey Tsuna!"

"Juudihime!"

"Good morning, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna greeted, smiling.

When Tsuna stopped next to her friends, Yamamoto threw his arm over the girl's shoulder.

"What are you doing here so early? You're like fifteen minutes early!"

"Don't act so familiar around Juudihime, Sword Freak!"

"Hai hai, whatever you say Gokudera-kun!" Yamamoto grinned, removing his arm from Tsuna's shoulders to cross his arms behind his head. Gokudera growled at Yamamoto for a few seconds before turning to his Boss, a curious expression on his face.

"But the Sword Freak has a point, you are early today." Tsuna smiled.

"Dame-Tsuna has something planned." Reborn cut in, smirking as Tsuna flashed him a dirty look.

"Really?! Well whatever her plan is, it must be perfect because Juudihime made it!" Gokudera announced proudly, eyes gleaming excitedly. Tsuna giggled lightly. She could see a Puppy-Gokudera with a sparkly background.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun." The bomber beamed.

"We better get to class, we don't want to be late." Tsuna suggested. Her friends nodded.

When the trio made it to the school, they saw a steady stream of students shuffling into the school almost fearfully. Head's hung low, shoulders hunched, staring only at the ground.

Tsuna felt the hair on the back of neck beginning to stand on end. The air was thick, permeated with negative energy.

"Whoa. What's going on? Everyone is acting like their being sent to their death!" Yamamoto looked around, brow knitted in confusion.

Tsuna looked around, before spotting the Disciplinary Committee Second in Command, Kusakabe.

Tsuna broke away from her friends, running up to the Second in Command.

"Kusakabe-sempai!" Kusakabe looked up from the clipboard he had been staring down at.

"Hello Sawada-san." Kusakabe greeted.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked, gesturing vaguely at the school and it's students.

"Ah that. Some students damaged a large part of the school over the weekend. Kyo-san found them and bit them to death but..." Kusakabe paused to wince "Sadly that doesn't stop the flow of paperwork. He has been working on piles of expenses, complaints and the like for the last two days nonstop. Despite my contribution, we haven't gotten even a third of it done. We haven't had time to start sorting and filing it all away. As you can imagine, this put Kyo-san in a terrible mood." Tsuna cringed, feeling a wave of sympathy for her Cloud Guardian and his Second in Command.

"Well, maybe I can help? Reborn forced me to learn how to handle paperwork, filing and signing." Tsuna unconsciously cradled her hands as she mentally winced. The Spartan Tutor had forced Tsuna to learn how to be ambidextrous in one night. Surprisingly though, once Tsuna had learned the gist of things, she was surprisingly fast.

Kusakabe looked relieved "It would be very helpful if you came. I am sure Kyo-san would be grateful, even if he doesn't say it. He has been biting students for the smallest offenses so, I am sure the school would also appreciate it." Tsuna nodded in understanding.

Kusakabe produced a blank pass, taking a moment to scribble down the information needed for Tsuna to be excused from class.

"I am afraid we have so much paperwork you're going to be trapped in the office all day helping. I'll make sure the notes and assignments you will be missing is sent to your house." Tsuna nodded. It's not like she ever learned anything in class. She either slept through or stared at the board blankly.

"After attendance, I'll come get you so I can explain what you will be handling on the way."

"Ok, see you soon then, Kusakabe-sempai."

With a final nod, Tsuna ran back to join her waiting friends, Reborn nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Tsuna. What were you talking to Kusakabe-sempai about?"

"I was asking about why the school is so terrified. Some students apparently damaged a part of the school and now Hibari-san has to deal with the paperwork." Tsuna explained. Gokudera scoffed.

"Serves that bastard right." Tsuna sighed, shaking her head.

"Anyways, I volunteered to help, so I'm not going to be class today."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna merely waved her pass in response.

"Let's get to class, a second late could land us in the infirmary." Tsuna said, already racing past the large crowd of students that seemed to be stalling for as long as they could.

Nearby, Tsuna could see Hibari glaring hellfire at the students, no doubt for crowding. Tsuna could also see a faint outline of Hibari's Cloud Flames, giving the prefect an eerie appearance, further terrifying the student-body.

Tsuna only grimaced in sympathy.

* * *

"Also, as a fair warning, due to how tight our schedule was this morning, I'm afraid I couldn't tell Kyo-san about our setup. Please prepare yourself." Kusakabe warned. Tsuna nodded in understanding.

After Kusakabe had gotten Tsuna from class, he explained everything that needed to be done. The tasks ranged from sorting paperwork to filing for Tsuna, as she had no authority to sign.

Seeing Tsuna was ready, Kusakabe silently slid open the most feared door in the school.

Almost immediately, Tsuna was blasted with heavy energy that was trapped in the room. Blinking away her shock, Tsuna quickly shuffled into the room after Kusakabe.

Looking around, Tsuna saw the normal furniture, but this time there was a new desk jammed hastily into the corner to the right of the door, flooded with two messy stacks of paper that looked ready to fall apart. Tsuna guessed that the new desk must be Kusakabe's new temporary space.

Eyes moving from the desk, Tsuna couldn't help but smile when she spotted Hibird resting on one of the couches next to Roll. Both animals looked exhausted. The coffee table between the couches was covered with large piles of signed paper, put aside for later filing.

A low grumble finally brought Tsuna's attention to the desk in front of the windows. Tsuna's eyes instantly widened as she saw stacks upon stacks of unsorted papers covering the desktop like a thick blanket. Behind the papers, Tsuna could see Hibari, hunched over as he furiously scanned the papers in front of him before scrawling his signature. The prefect's brow was knit in frustrated concentration, eyes frozen in a terrifying glare, lips pulled back in an ugly scowl, revealing bared teeth.

The Skylark looked like a trapped animal to Tsuna.

"Kyo-san, would you like some fresh green tea?" A gravely 'hn' was the only response. Tsuna winced at the scratchiness, her sympathy for the prefect growing.

Before Kusakabe could move to make the tea, Tsuna silently darted to the pot, flashing the Second in Command a reassuring smile.

While Tsuna may be dame in many more ways then one, she was a steadfast professional in the kitchen.

After scanning the ingredients and equipment in front of her, Tsuna began making the requested tea.

Dumping out the cold water left from the last batch, Tsuna refilled the kettle with fresh water before putting it on the heat. Adjusting the temperature to a more suited number, Tsuna quickly moved on to setting out the tea leaves.

After the cool water had reached lukewarm, Tsuna added the chosen amount of leaves, taking the time to check the water's temperature again.

After a few minutes, the Green Tea was ready. Turning the heat on low, Tsuna quickly took a cup she had set out earlier and filled it carefully.

Tsuna wasted no time walking over to Hibari's desk, gently placing the cup in an empty spot on the desk within the Skylark's reach.

As soon as the girl withdrew her hand, Hibari's had reached the cup.

Tsuna stepped a few feet back from the desk, not too far from where Kusakabe remained standing, watching Hibari passively.

As if the tea had snapped the boy from a daze, Hibari suddenly looked up, eyes instantly locking on Tsuna. Hibari's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Herbivore. What are you doing here." Tsuna squeaked, shivering under the cold glare.

Unlike most, Tsuna did not fear Hibari for his bloodlust and sadistic streak (Reborn far outmatched the prefect in those aspects), but more of had a 'respect induced fear'. Like facing a being that seemed much more powerful then yourself, like a god perhaps. But it was fear none the less.

"Kyo-san, Sawada-san volunteered this morning to help with the paperwork. She can do the sorting and filing and do any errands that need to be done." Kusakabe interjected. "Perhaps it would be wise to let her help."

Hibari's eyes narrowed further, almost slits now as he scrutinized Tsuna.

"Hn" Hibari said, before turning back to the paperwork spread out on his desk.

Tsuna let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, shoulder's relaxing.

Without a single glance at Kusakabe, Tsuna strode over to the filing cabinets that were against the wall to the left of the door.

After opening a few, and figuring out how things were sorted, Tsuna grabbed a few empty folders before she moved back to the couches.

Without a pause of hesitation, Tsuna flew into action, scanning the papers briefly before setting them into different folders. Sorting the disaster of papers skillfully.

Hey, when the World's Greatest Hitman teaches you something, you're bound to be good at it.

* * *

After about six and a half hours of paperwork, Hibari sat back from his hunched position, grimacing as he felt his stiff back crack loudly in his movements.

Rubbing at his stiff neck, Hibari surveyed the paper's on his desk, blinking in surprise when he saw that the original messy piles had been replaced with neat and sorted folders, each individually label based on the paper's topic and importance.

"Sawada-san is a quick worker. After she finished sorting and filing the signed papers, she sorted the unsigned papers for us." Kusakabe explained. Hibari quirked an eyebrow, noticing that Kusakabe's desk had also gone through the same thing.

"Oh? Where is the Herbivore now?" The Second in Command pointed at the couch.

Hibari glanced over, noticing a puff of fluffy brown hair sticking up into view.

Pushing himself to his feet, Hibari walked over to the couch, stopping next to it.

There Tsuna laid curled fast asleep on her side, cradling her Box Animal Natsu and Roll in her arms, and snoozing on the girl's head was Hibird.

Hibari scoffed "The herbivore passes out after only six hours? Pathetic."

As if she could hear him, Tsuna frowned, before turning onto her back, causing the two animals in her arms to be moved to her stomach and jostling Hibird awake.

Drowsy, Hibird ruffled his feather's stretching his wings as he shook himself awake. Hibird tweeted a greeting as he flew up to Hibari's shoulder.

"Hibari-san, Hibari-san!" Hibari patted the canary's head gently.

"Kyo-san, today's workload was sped by at least three times then what it would have been." Kusakabe reported, walking up to the prefect to hand him a small stack of papers. Kusakabe glanced down at the sleeping girl.

"For someone so unassuming, she does have her surprises." Kusakabe mumbled. He found it strange, the girl was always bullied, yet she still remained optimistic, pure, and strong.

"Tsunayuki carnivore, Tsunayuki carnivore!" Hibird sang. Hibari scoffed mockingly

"A herbivore shall always stay a herbivore."

Kusakabe found himself mentally disagreeing

After all, there are many carnivores that pretend to be harmless herbivores to catch their prey.


	2. Day 2

_**Day 2**_

Like the first day, Tsuna got up early. This time, Tsuna headed to the kitchen instead of immediately eating breakfast.

"Hey mom, where are the extra bento boxes?"

"In the top cupboard, why?"

As Tsuna pulled down two black bento boxes, she hummed as she smiled.

"I started helping a few friends at school; they have been swamped in work. I'm worried they're not eating right, so I want to at least help them in that aspect. Tea alone isn't exactly healthy." Nana giggled as she smiled in understanding.

"Then we want to make them a healthy lunch!" Nana announced, moving to stand next to her daughter. The two exchanged glances before simultaneously grabbing different ingredients and cooking utensils.

When Reborn joined them later, Tsuna had just packed the last of the bentos into her bag, placing some books on top to keep them from jostling.

"Dame-Tsuna, go to school." Tsuna rolled her eyes as she headed towards the door.

"I'm already going." Tsuna yelped in pain as Reborn kicked her in the head.

"Don't get cheeky now, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn taunted as Tsuna whimpered. The girl rubbed at the growing bump on her head.

"S-Sorry."

"Have fun at school dear! Reborn, your espresso is ready." Nana called, voice drifting from the kitchen

"Thank you, mama." Reborn said, already halfway to the kitchen.

"See you guys later!" Tsuna called, walking out of the house.

* * *

Like the day before, Tsuna was excused from class for the day to act as a temporary secretary for the Disciplinary Committee.

Upon arriving, Tsuna grinned as she noticed that the amount of paperwork left on Hibari's desk had decreased drastically, while Kusakabe appeared almost done.

"Good morning Hibari-san!" Tsuna greeted, already moving to make a fresh bath of Green Tea. She learned the day before that Hibari had a liking for traditional teas, and it was best to keep a fresh pot in hand for whenever he needed a cup.

"Hn"

"Carnivore, carnivore!" Tsuna looked up just in time to see Hibird before the canary landed on her head.

Tsuna gently patted her new passenger as she smiled.

"Hello, Hibird. I hope you've been good for Hibari."

A chirp of satisfied agreement was the girl's answer. Smiling, Tsuna finished making the tea before delivering it to Hibari's desk.

"Herbivore, what's in the bag?" Tsuna blinked, looking down at her bag that she had forgotten to put down.

"Oh yeah" Tsuna paused as she pulled the bento boxes out of her bag, leaving her own behind. One was wrapped in purple cloth while the other in forest green. "I made some bento's for you and Kusakabe-sempai. I have never seen you eat. That and the sudden workload is not good for your health."

Kusakabe walked up next to Tsuna, glancing curiously at the boxes.

"You made those?" Tsuna hummed as she nodded, handing the Second in Command the Forest Green bento.

"Here, this one is for you." Accepting the bento, Kusakabe took a moment to unwrap it and open the box. He was surprised to see neatly arranged traditional foods. Careful preparation was obvious, all the cuts were clean and the food itself looked fresh.

An exceptionally healthy bento.

Giving Tsuna a smile of thanks, Kusakabe closed the box and placed it on his desk to be eaten later.

"Thank you Sawada-san." Tsuna beamed.

"You can call be Tsuna, we're friends after all." Kusakabe blinked in surprise. Thr girl considered him a friend?

For some odd reason, the older teen didn't feel like it wasn't true. In the course of a few years, they had gotten to know each other over brief periods of time. None of those encounters were ever uncomfortable. With that in mind, Kusakabe nodded.

"Hai, Tsunayuki-san." Tsuna pouted, not liking the formal usage but didn't comment. She felt privileged that Kusakabe would actually use her first name.

Turning back to Hibari, Tsuna handed the remaining bento to the prefect.

"Here you go, Hibari-san. I didn't really know what foods you liked, so I kept everything traditional." Tsuna informed.

Hibari nodded, opening an empty drawer, placing the box in it.

Seeing Hibari's acceptance, Tsuna beamed brightly, heart swelling happily.

After that, the trio got to work, hoping to finish the last of the paperwork as soon as possible.

* * *

"Please? You can't stay in the office all day!" Tsuna begged, staring at Hibari and Kusakabe, who remained steadfast at their desks, trying to ignore the imploring eyes.

"We don't need to go outside just to eat lunch." Tsuna pouted, thinking rapidly how to convince the stubborn Skylark.

"You could take your nap on the roof." Tsuna tried. Hibari's hand paused for a split second, before resuming scrawling the prefect's signature. Tsuna felt a flash of confidence as she spotted that brief moment of weakness. The girl knew full well that the prefect hadn't had the daily naps he was so dependent on for the last few days.

"Please?" Tsuna begged, turning on the waterworks. One perk about being female is that almost no one can say no to a crying girl.

Kusakabe and Hibari stiffened upon hearing the light sniffle, gluing their eyes to the papers in front of them. They could guess what Tsuna was trying to do, but that didn't make the technique any less dangerous.

As a last ditch effort, Tsuna tried one more thing "Yamamoto-kun told me this morning that some students are getting bolder, because Hibari-san hasn't been patrolling the school like he usually does. Along the way to the roof, you could make sure everything is still in order." Tsuna suggested hopefully.

After a few long moments of silence Kusakabe sighed, knowing he had lost.

How can you say no to someone that could be mistaken for a saint? Let alone a crying one.

Siting back, Kusakabe glanced over at Hibari.

"I'll go with her, Kyo-san."

"Hn, patrol the school after your finished."

"Hai." Tsuna pouted, disappointed that she couldn't convince Hibari to come.

"Come on, Tsunayuki-san." Tsuna nodded, picking up her own bento box. She paused to look back at Hibari.

"See you in a while, Hibari-san." Tsuna didn't get a response. Disappointed, Tsuna quickly followed after the Second in Command into the hall.

Walking just behind her upperclassman, Tsuna couldn't help but shiver under the curious stares of students.

"Isn't that Dame-Tsuna?"

"Maybe she got in trouble."

"Of course she did, she's Dame-Tsuna. She's no good at everything." Tsuna grimaced as she ignored the whispers. She was used to them, but that didn't make them any less hurtful.

Tsuna spotted a group of upperclassman eying her with vicious glares. Tsuna stiffened, recognizing them as her worst group of bullies. They had no qualms against physically hurting her, permanently even, and they enjoyed it.

Tsuna quickly looked away, speeding up until she was walking beside Kusakabe. The Second in Command didn't comment, only glancing at her briefly.

When the duo reach the roof, a grin broke out on Tsuna's face. Jogging away from the door, Tsuna stretched leisurely, taking big gulps of fresh air.

"I've got to remember to open the windows when we get back, Hibari-san is really missing out on the fresh air." Tsuna commented happily. Kusakabe only chuckled.

Choosing a spot next to the fence, Kusakabe and Tsuna started into their bentos eagerly. Kusakabe was pleasantly surprised when he tasted the heavenly food.

"My mom is the best cook in the entire town, so I learned from the best." Tsuna supplied, amused by Kusakabe's shocked expression. Kusakabe nodded in agreement. He could believe it.

When they finished their lunch, Kusakabe had to leave to patrol the school.

"I'll get back to the office soon, I just want to enjoy the view for now." Tsuna reassured, after Kusakabe offered to escort her back to the office.

Kusakabe nodded "Alright." The Second in Command soon left, leaving Tsuna alone on the roof.

Tsuna squinted, pouting when she realized she couldn't see the sky very well with the sun in her eyes. Looking around, Tsuna spotted a small nook just beside the roof door, it look well hidden, but had a perfect view of the school fields.

Walking over, Tsuna inspected the small space, it looked a bit tight, but being a small girl had it's advantages.

Squeezing in, Tsuna made herself comfortable before she started cloud-watching, now able to see properly without the sun blinding her.

A few minutes later, the Tsuna heard the door creak open, accompanied with heavy footsteps. Stilling, Tsuna listen to the intruders.

"The roof is empty."

"I saw Dame-Tsuna and her damn bodyguard come up here though."

"Are you sure you didn't see her come down with him?"

"Yeah, how would you miss her abomination called hair? I swear it's a permanent bed head."

Tsuna winced, unconsciously patting her fluffy hair. It was true, it was unnaturally gravity defying, even when she tried to keep it under control by tying it in a ponytail.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna~ we know you're up here! Come on out, we just want to talk!" Tsuna knew better, she could recognize the group's voices. They were the bullies that were glaring at her in the hallway.

Shivering uncontrollably, Tsuna pushed herself further in her nook, suddenly grateful for what the sun had done to force her to move.

About ten minutes passed, Tsuna could hear the bullies shuffling around the roof, searching for her.

"Damn, we must've miss her."

"That bitch is such a coward! She doesn't deserve to even look at Yamamoto and Gokudera." Tsuna frowned, that was a new voice. The voice was female, it was obvious that the girl had joined the group.

Tsuna cursed, she didn't need another bully after her. More then half the school already had some kind of hatred towards her.

After a while, Tsuna heard the group give up, leaving the roof and closing the door with a slam.

Waiting for a few moments, Tsuna left her hiding place, looking around cautiously. When she saw no one, she relaxed.

Deciding it was time to return to the office, Tauna walked to the door.

But she couldn't open it. Blinking, Tsuna jiggled the door handle, but it didn't open. Tsuna cursed. The group locked it.

With the lock on the inside, Tsuna found herself trapped on the school roof. Tsuna shivered, feeling tears collect in her eyes.

If she wanted to, she could break the handle off, but she didn't want to get in trouble with Hibari. She was trapped.

Sniffling, Tsuna sat down, drawing her knees up to bury her face.

She could only hope that someone came to find her, preferably not bullies.

* * *

After lunch had finished, and class resumed. Hibari noticed the distinct absence of a certain herbivore.

"Kusakabe" Kusakabe looked up in question.

"Where is the little herbivore?" Kusakabe frowned, eyebrows knitted.

"Last time I saw Tsunayuki-san was up in the roof before I left for patrol. She stayed behind to cloud watch. Maybe something happened?"

Hibari grunted. Pushing himself from his desk, Hibari strode to the door.

"I'll find her, you stay an continue working on the papers."

"Hai."

With that, Hibari closed the door behind himself, already walking down the hallway.

For most of the trip, nothing eventful happened until he ran into a group of student's crowding in a student lounge in the middle of class time. As he approached, he could hear their conversation.

"It was a good idea to lock the door."

"I know it was. If Dame-Tsuna was there, she's trapped now."

"I bet she's terrified."

"That would be funny"

They laughed, unaware of the approaching danger rapidly closing in.

"It's not like anyone will go look for her, no one likes her anyways."

Hibari bristled. For some reason that comment annoyed him. Ignoring the feeling, Hibari pulled his Tonfas out.

"Herbivores"

The group of students in front of Hibari froze, feeling shivers of dread and fear run up and down their spine.

"I will bite you to death."

In nearby classrooms, the students tried to ignore the screams of agony that echoed in the halls.

After the group had been thoroughly bitten, Hibari left them to be cleaned up by members of the Disciplinary Committee while he resumed walking to the roof stairs.

Upon reaching the door, Hibari noticed that the door had been locked. Frowning, Hibari unlocked it and opened the door.

As the door creaked, Hibari instantly spotted the small curled body of Tsuna. He could hear suppressed sniffles from the girl as he noticed her shoulder's shaking.

Tsuna stiffened as she heard the door move. Hesitantly, she looked up, eyesight blurry with tears.

Hibari walked next to Tsuna, stopping to kneel next to her. He couldn't help but feel she was like a small animal that needed to be treated gently.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna blinked, rubbing away her tears with the back of her hand. When she finally noticed who was in front of her, Tsuna hesitantly gave a weak smile.

"H-Hibari-san..."

"What happened?" Tsuna sniffled.

"I-I was enjoying the view, when some bullies came up after Kusakabe left. They couldn't find me so they locked the door... I th-thought no one was going to find me..." Tsuna murmured quietly.

Hibari's fist unconsciously tightened. Before he wouldn't have cared whether Tsuna was hurt or not, but with the girl helping with paperwork, she was becoming increasingly important in keeping the office clean and organized.

"Come on" Hibari ordered as he stood up. Tsuna nodded. Standing on wobbly legs, Tsuna stumbled after Hibari, feeling much safer next to the prefect then she had ever felt before.

* * *

When school had finished, and Tsuna had gone home, Hibari answered Kusakabe's questions.

Afterward, the Second in Command looked troubled.

"This is concerning..."

"Hn."

"Perhaps we should place her under our protection."

"That won't stop those idiot herbivores from targeting her." Kusakabe sighed, staring at the wall.

"There has to be something..." He mumbled quietly.


	3. Day 3

_**Day 3**_

Repeating the day before, Tsuna came down early, making bentos for Hibari and Kusakabe.

"I'm so proud, Tsu-chan! Your traditional foods look so good!" Tsuna giggled.

"Not as good as yours mom." Nana chuckled, shaking her head.

"Nonsense, I'm not one for traditional food. Italian or mixed cultures come really easy for me. Traditional just never stuck."

Tsuna hummed, closing the last bento, carefully wrapping it in its purple cloth.

"So, who are they for?" Tsuna blushed, grip tightening around the bento box.

"I already told you, some friends I'm helping at school." Nana grinned mischievously.

"Some friends? Who are they?" Tsuna coughed, trying to distract herself as she packed the boxes into her bag.

"Does Tsu-chan have a crush~?" Nana teased, poking her daughter's shoulder playfully.

Tsuna stiffened, whipping around to stare at her mother.

"W-What?!" Nana grinned victoriously, knowing she had guessed right.

"So there is a boy, who is it?"

"N-no one!"

"Now now Tsu-chan, you can tell your own mother." Nana scolded, pulling a weak disapproving face, the expression threatening to collapse back into a face splitting grin.

"There isn't anyone mom!"

Being a very persistent women, Nana wasn't deterred.

"Please?" Nana begged, using her secret weapon only the Sawada family could use. _The_ _eyes._

No one could say no one when facing the doe like eyes glistening with unshed tears staring at you with the most kicked-puppy like stare ever conjured. Not even the family itself could resist it when their family member used it against them.

The only known way not to fall for it was to _not look._

Which was harder than escaping death in Tsuna's opinion.

Staring at the wall, Tsuna shook her head.

"There's no one."

Nana sniffled brokenly, Tsuna gritted her teeth.

A few tense moments later, Tsuna sighed, giving up.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna mumbled, blush darkening.

Nana immediately dropped her act.

"Who?" Nana asked, the name was familiar, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

Tsuna whimpered, blush maroon now "Hibari Kyoya."

Nana blinked, before grinning "Kyo-kun?" Nana squealed, not noticing her daughter's bewildered stare.

Who wouldn't be confused when someone calls Hibari 'Kyo-kun'. Of course this is Nana Sawada, the most air headed, sweet women alive.

"I'm so happy for you Tsu-chan! Kyo-kun is always seems so lonely, I worry about him, so maybe you'll do him good!"

Tsuna stared at her hyperactive mother.

"Are we talking about the same person?"

"Well, good luck!" Nana sang, ignoring Tsuna as she pushed the teen out of the house.

Stumbling, Tsuna blinked in shock as she saw Nana waving with a smile before closing the door, giggling the whole time.

Shaking her head, Tsuna began her trek to school.

* * *

As Tsuna walked into the school, she immediately felt a sense of danger pricking her skin. Turning cautiously, Tsuna's eyes widened as she spotted a huge group of upper and lower classmen staring at her. Tsuna swallowed, feeling her intuition hum. She had a feeling that today was going to be a very bad day.

It was strange that her intuition told her that it would end on a happier note.

* * *

Upon arriving in the office, Tsuna grinned happily as she saw Kusakabe's desk completely clear, while Hibari's had a final tiny stack set neatly on a corner.

"Lioness, Lioness!" Tsuna smiled, already seeing the fluff ball of yellow feathers flying over to her.

"Good morning Hibird, you really should settle with one nickname." Tsuna greeted. Hibird paused

As he landed on the girl's shoulder, before chirping an agreement.

"Tsunayuki Lioness! Lioness Carnivore!" Tsuna giggled.

"Yes, lions are carnivores, but I'm not a carnivore, Hibird."

"Tsunayuki Lioness!"

"Don't bother trying to change his mind, Hibird has been raving since yesterday afternoon that you were a carnivore. Not even Kyo-san has been able to get the bird to change his name for you. He wasn't that bad when you first started helping, but now he's insisting quite determinedly." Kusakabe said, walking in the door.

"Good morning Kusakabe-san. Here's your bento." Kusakabe nodded back in response, accepting the forest green box with a smile.

"Thank you, Tsunayuki-san."

Tsuna beamed, looking around briefly for Hibari.

"Ano.. Where is Hibari-san?"

"He's patrolling the school." Tsuna hummed in understanding. The girl walked over to Hibari's desk, gently placing the bento down before she turned to face Kusakabe again.

Tsuna smiled sadly "Well I guess today is going to be the last day I get to help you and Hibari-san..."

Kusakabe nodded, smiling lightly with a hint of disappointment. The Disciplinary Committee member quite liked working with the girl. Tsuna just had an effect that made things calmer and lighter.

"Yes." Kusakabe agreed quietly. Tsuna brightened.

"Maybe I can visit whenever I get a free period, and I think I'll still make you and Hibari-san bentos."

"You still don't trust us to eat correctly?"

"No." Tsuna answered bluntly "I don't." Kusakabe blinked in surprise, before chuckling. Tsuna seemed to have developed a motherly streak, and towards the most dangerous group in Nanimori. Kusakabe couldn't help but find that strangely funny.

"Hai, Tsunayuki-san." Tsuna grinned, happy she would at least get to continue to spend some time with her Cloud Guardian and his Second in Command.

* * *

After Hibari had returned, and the last of the paperwork was signed, sorted and filed away, Tsuna was sent back to class.

Nothing eventful happened, when Tsuna arrived, her teacher humiliated her like normal, and some students tripped her along the way to her desk.

Sadly this class, neither of her friends where there to support her.

"Dame-Tsuna! Answer question seventeen!" Her teacher ordered. Tsuna groaned, glancing over at the blackboard, before blinking in surprise.

During the past few days while Tsuna had worked with Hibari and Kusakabe, the prefect had ordered Kusakabe to tutor her on her worst subjects; coincidentally, math was one of them. While the Skylark had put it in a way that sounded as if the reason was so Tsuna didn't mess up on any of the paperwork, Tsuna suspected it was more along the lines that her barely passing grades were more of an embarrassment to Nami-chuu.

Now the squiggles on the board seemed to make sense, the meaningless lines becoming numbers.

Instead of admitting defeat like normal, Tsuna stood from her desk, walking up to the equation, examining it.

After a few hesitant moments, Tsuna began answering the question, growing more confident as she remembered Reborn, Hana and Kusakabe's tutoring.

After a few minutes, Tsuna lowered the chalk, stepping aside to let the class and teacher see her answer.

The teacher made a bizarre choking sound. "Th-That's-" whispers and cries of disbelief erupted in the class. "Th-That is correct, D-Dame-Tsuna." The teacher admitted, still stuttering in shock.

Tsuna grinned, feeling her chest fill with happiness from her accomplishment, mentally thanking everyone for the time they had suffered to get her to this point.

Not even the dangerous, murderously predatory glares from her class deterred her.

* * *

After class, Tsuna was about to get her things so she could eat lunch on the roof.

"Yo, Dame-Tsuna, let's have a chat, shall we~?" Tsuna stiffened, freezing mid-step. Her intuition withered violently, practically hissing at the danger approaching. Tsuna shrunk into herself as she suddenly found herself surrounded by countless students, upper, lower and some of her bullies from her classes.

There were at least twenty in all, more than fifteen much larger and heavier then herself.

Tsuna inwardly smiled bitterly, if these were Mafioso, then she wouldn't be worry. But they were just normal, naive students with a twisted streak. Irony was a bitch.

"T-Talk?" Tsuna stuttered, cold sweat pricking down her back. The group nodded, before closing in around Tsuna, trapping the petite girl in the middle.

Tsuna squeaked, terrified, unable to do anything but follow the group as they roughly pushed her.

After long minutes, the group suddenly parted; those behind her roughly shoving Tsuna.

Catching herself before she face planted, Tsuna glanced around, scanning her surroundings, ignoring a sense of dread.

The bullies had brought her to a vacant area behind the school, the area deserted besides themselves.

A bully walked forward, cracking his knuckles menacingly as he smirked.

"Now, it's time for our little 'chat', right Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna swallowed, backing away only to find her back pressed against a brick wall.

Tsuna screamed

* * *

Hibari grumbled as he stared up at the clear sky above him. After Tsuna had left for class, Hibari decided to catch up on his long overdue nap. The only issue was that he couldn't fall asleep.

Hibari wouldn't admit it aloud, ever, but he was bothered by the fact that Tsuna's helpful presence wouldn't be in his office anymore.

Hibari's eyes narrowed slightly, glaring at the sky like it was the source of his current problems. Well, it indirectly was, just a different Sky.

"Hibari-san! Hibari-san!" Hibird chirped, sensing his owner's conflict. Hibari didn't respond, trying to sort out his emotional issues.

He found the herbivore useful in his office, he would find it bothersome to go back to the original set up when the temporary one was more efficient.

Hibari frowned, that wasn't quite what was the problem.

He liked the tea and food the herbivore made, both were exceptionally well made.

That wasn't right either

Hibari growled, confused. He didn't like not knowing, confusion was a herbivorous thing to do, he was a carnivore, he shouldn't ever need to be confused.

"_We're all looking, That's what she said,_" Hibari blinked, breaking from his thoughts.

"_For someone to share our thoughts_," Hibari looked around, sitting up as the foreign song continued.

"_For someone to share our beds"_ finally, Hibari spotter source, it was Hibird.

"_But if you find someone that doesn't try to change you, If you find someone that doesn't have to blame you,"_ Hibari growled, annoyed by Hibird's sudden breakout in song. The only time the bird ever did it though was when he thought it would help Hibari, so the prefect refrained from stopping the canary, mildly curious.

_"If you find someone you don't need to explain to,_

_You've found the one you love._

_We're all searching,_

_That's all I know,_

_For someone to keep us warm,_

_When the rain soaks through our clothes._

_But if you find a hand to hold when the night comes,_

_To be there when you're old and you're frightened,_

_If you find someone who loves you with the lights on,_

_You've found the one you love._

_So hold it near,_

_Cos love it comes so quickly and then it goes,_

_And be careful my dear,_

_Cos the very thing that makes you,_

_Could be the thing that breaks you,_

_You know._

_If you find someone who doesn't undermine you,_

_If you find someone who doesn't drag behind you,_

_If you find someone that loves you just like I do,_

_You've found the one you love."_

Hibari blinked, a well hidden expression of surprise on his face.

The canary thought that Hibari _liked _the herbivore? Hibari scowled, ignoring a sudden strange flutter in his chest at the thought.

Before the prefect could do anything else a terrified, high pitched, hauntingly familiar scream tore through the momentary silence.

"HHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Hibari shot to his feet, running to where he heard the scream originate.

Reaching the edge of the roof, Hibari scanned the ground, spotting a huge crowd of students next to a deserted wall of the school, all focused on something trapped there.

Hibari growled, leaped off the roof, skillfully landing on the ground five stories below before walking hastily to the crowd.

As his Tonfas slipped into his hands from their hiding spots, Hibari gritted his teeth against a wave of irritation, caused by the obvious crowding, interruption of his personal time, and a chilling sense of dread.

As he got into earshot, the prefect's blood ran cold.

"You're nothing, Useless-Tsuna! You don't deserve to be in a five mile radius near Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun!" A high pitched voice of a girl snarled loudly "They're only your 'friends' is because they pity you!" A painful slap and kick.

"I bet the Disciplinary Committee only kept you around for the last few days is because they thought you would be fun to play with!" A male student called, joining in the abuse, adding a violent, wild punch.

"You're trash, Useless-Dame-Tsuna!" Another kick

"No one likes you Dame-Tsuna, go die!"

_Snap_

Hibari shot forward, diving directly into the crowd, whirling around in a dark flurry as he violently attacked anyone unlucky enough to be near him.

More then half of the bullies were taken down before the rest realized what was happening. The crowd parted, screaming in terrified shock as they tried in vain to distance themselves from the furious Skylark.

Hibari would have continued his bloody massacre if he hadn't spotted the broken body of Tsuna, the sight nearly grinding his movements to a stop.

Tsuna was collapsed on the ground, eyes clouded heavily and blurred with shed and unshed tears. Blood trickled from her nose and mouth, bruises covered her arms and legs, and the way Tsuna was curled weakling in a fetal position, he was more than certain that her ribs, back, and stomach had been targeted. The girl's clothes were ripped and tattered, coated in dirt and speckles of blood dotting it's surface.

Fury mounted, causing Hibari's blood to boil harshly. Briskly, he walked over to Tsuna's side, kicking whoever had the misfortune of being in the way with enough strength to break more than a few bones.

Gently gathering the unconscious girl in his arms, Hibari turned to glare at the beaten crowd of bullies, more than half not even conscious.

"Herbivores..." The bullies who were still conscious froze, too afraid to breath as they held their breath.

"For crowding, disturbing the peace, and attacking the appointed Secretary of the Disciplinary Committee..." Hibari paused, menacing aura darkening to near black "You will be severely bitten" Hibari snarled, eyes turning to sharp, narrow flints of steel as he readied the Tonfa in his free hand, holding Tsuna carefully in his other.

The bullies could only brace themselves in vain before the guillotine fell.

* * *

**Song- The One You Love by Passenger**


	4. Day 4

_**Day 4**_

After all the students had been bitten to the point that they would need to be sent to the hospital for medical care, Hibari immediately carried Tsuna to his motorcycle, ignoring the bloody slaughter left behind as he further examined the girl's injuries.

A broken arm, multiple lacerations on arms, face, legs and body. Labored breathing, erratic heart rate, bleeding from forehead, nose and mouth. Serious bruising along back, stomach and ribs, bones most likely bruised as well. And hazy eyes, probably a result of a concussion. Nothing life threatening, but the prefect knew that Tsuna needed medical attention as quickly as possible, and the school nurse wasn't going to cut it.

With a frustrated snarl, Hibari mounted his waiting vehicle, gently holding Tsuna against his chest to keep her from falling in her unconsciousness.

Tearing out of the parking lot, the Skylark skillfully weaved between traffic as he sped towards Nanimori's hospital, taking shortcuts to get there more quickly.

The moment he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, the prefect gathered Tsuna in his arms once more as he walked briskly into the building.

Slamming the doors aside, Hibari scanned for the first nurse or doctor he could find, soon spotting three nurses already running toward him with worried eyes.

"H-Hibari-sama! What's the matter? Who is that?"

"Sawada Tsunayuki, she's hurt." Hibari answered. The nurses nodded in understanding.

"Alright, we understand. Yuki, go get a doctor" The eldest ordered

"H-Hai" one nurse, Yuki, immediately sprinted away.

"Hibari-sama, we will need you to carry Sawada-san to the Emergency Room for us." The nurse, Ito, Hibari noting vaguely as her name tag came into view, directed her attention back to the prefect. Hibari just nodded, before walking down the hall to where the ER resided, the two remaining nurses stumbling to keep up with his fast walk.

Hibari gritted his teeth, not liking the knot in his stomach, or the building pressure in his throat.

* * *

During Tsuna's examination, Hibari had refused to budge from his self-appointed post next to her side. It was only when the nurses had to examine her back and stomach that required them removing Tsuna's shirt did they finally manage kick him out.

Outside the room, Hibari growled lowly, no liking that his herbivore was hurt and with people he didn't trust. The Skylark paused, blinking in bewilderment.

'His' herbivore? Where did that come from?

Before Hibari could think further on the subject, the door to the ER opened, revealing the eldest nurse, Ito.

"Sawada-san is being moved to the recovering, Hibari-sama." Ito reported, motioning for the prefect to follow. Complying, the Skylark followed the nurse as she continued her report.

"Sawada-san had come in with many worrying injuries- a broken arm, concussion, lacerations, and bruised organ and bones. She also showed signs of past injuries that were left untreated as well. Do you perhaps know the cause?" Ito asked, glancing back at the frowning prefect.

"Bullying" Ito frowned deeply.

"Is that so... That is worrying, do you know how long it's been since the abuse started?" Hibari shook his head as he thought.

"No, it's been like this since she was in preschool; it could've been longer than that though." Ito stopped walking abruptly, gaping at Hibari.

"Preschool?!" Ito gasped, before sobering quickly.

"That would explain a lot about her..." Ito murmured. The nurse glanced at Hibari, meeting his unreadable stare squarely. "I don't know you're relationship with her, but I hope that now you've seen how serious the situation is, you'll take the initiative to change it." Ito said firmly. Hibari didn't respond.

With a displease huff, Ito stopped next to a door, opening it.

As Hibari tried to enter, Ito barred his way with an arm, bringing his attention back to herself.

"If she is your girlfriend, then I guess she's lucky to have such a protective boyfriend. But, it is priority that the continued abuse is stopped, or Sawada-san will never truly recover in her adult years. I'm counting on you to make sure that happens, Hibari Kyoya." Ito muttered lowly, before dropping her arm and walking away.

Hibari glared at the nurse's back, confused on why the nurse even thought the possibility that he would be in a relationship, let alone with a herbivore, would be possible.

Shaking his head, Hibari slid into the room, closing the door with a soft click. Walking silently to the end of the bed, Hibari pause to listen to the repetitive beeping of the heart monitor, finding it calming.

Sleeping peacefully on the bed was Tsuna, an oxygen mask strapped to her mouth. Both bandages and bruises alike dotted Tsuna's skin. In her arm was an IV, the thin tube connected to a bag of medication and water hanging in a nearby rack.

The steady, deep breathing from Tsuna filled the room, further calming Hibari, while at the same time, confusing him.

Why did he feel so calm when Tsuna was around? So... _serene_?

Growling under his breath, Hibari turned on his heel, storming out of the room.

As the prefect lost himself in his thoughts, he wandered aimlessly, soon finding himself in the hospital's courtyard next to one of its benches.

The Skylark grumbled, finding his eyes drifting to the window he unconsciously knew was Tsuna's, only increasing his annoyance.

_"_Are you alright, child? You seemed troubled." Hibari blinked, spotting an elderly women slowly walking over to him.

The woman was rather short, back straight and confident despite her age. The elder also had long wisps of silvery hair tied in a loose braid that sat over her shoulder. Her eyes were shining with wisdom gained from her years of life, but despite the weight concealed in those eyes, Hibari could clearly see laugh lines crinkling along the elder's face, showing the result of years of laughter and smiling.

_"_Fine" Hibari grunted tersely. The women shook her head.

"You children always believe we old people have lost our minds, but you are just naive. Child, I can tell there is something that confuses you."

"It's nothing."

The women chuckled, amused by the prefect's stubbornness.

"Perhaps it is that girl you brought here?" Hibari stiffened, eyes snapping sharply towards the elder

The elder in front him only smiled in understanding.

"It's alright to admit you like someone, even if you want to deny it. It will only hurt you and the one who you have feelings for."

"The feeling 'love' is a herbivorous thing, it's a weakness. I am not a herbivore." Hibari growled.

The older women only smiled "Love isn't a weakness, it empowers. When someone wants to fight to protect someone, their stronger, and won't back down as easily." Hibari huffed in disbelief, not buying it.

The elder only smiled "Love is a rare moment, and must be treasured, dear child. If someone has come to accept you for whom you are, no matter your flaws, then they are special." The women patted Hibari's clenched fist reassuringly with a wrinkled hand.

"That girl is obviously special to you. I want you to think about it. Ask yourself how you feel when around her. It's your decision in the end in what you do, just think about it." With a final gentle smile, the elder began walking away, humming a song under her breath.

Hibari sighed as he watched the elderly women before sitting heavily on the bench, staring up at the sky.

_'Think about it._' Hibari thought, hearing the women's words echo in the back of his mind.

* * *

After Hibari returned to his house, he immediate barracked himself in his room, no one, not even Kusakabe were allowed inside.

_'Think about it._'

Hibari stared blankly at the wall, deep in thought.

_'Think about it._'

_'That girl is obviously special to you.'_

_'If she is your girlfriend, then I guess she's lucky to have such a protective boyfriend.'_

Hibari growled as he tried to block out the the memories.

'_But if you find someone that doesn't try to change you, _

_If you find someone that doesn't have to blame you_

_If you find someone you don't need to explain to,_

_You've found the one you love._'

'_How do you feel when around her?_'

Hibari's eyebrows knitted lightly as he sorted his jumbled thoughts.

He felt calm around Tsuna, not as irritated as he usually would.

He secretly appreciated Tsuna's thoughtfulness, both for volunteering to become a part-time secretary and making sure Kusakabe and himself was eating healthily.

He enjoyed her outgoing presence, finding the enigma of a girl interesting to be around.

Hibari suddenly remembered all the times when he felt strange around her.

When Hibird had sung that song, and Hibari realized that the canary thought he liked Tsuna, his chest felt weird.

His chest also would feel weird whenever he heard something harsh towards hi- the herbivore, something like protective anger.

But why was he protective of Tsuna?

"Ciasso"

Hibari stiffened, Tonfas appearing in the prefect's hands as he whipped around to face the intruder, only to relax when he saw the sun Arcobaleno, Reborn.

"Infant" Hibari acknowledged with a curt nod.

"It seems Dame-Tsuna has been busy." Hibari's eyes narrowed in question.

"Speaking of my student, where is Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, looking around nonchalantly.

"Hospital" Hibari spat, both in a sudden spark of hate towards the nickname and the Fact he was forced to mutter.

Reborn tilted his fedora, shadowing his eyes as he smirked, Hibari unable to see.

So his student _has_ been worming her way into the aloof Cloud Guardian's heart, and so quickly too. Perhaps she really wasn't as useless in her love life as he thought.

"Is that so..." Reborn muttered. He shrugged, crossing his arms as he stared blankly up at the silent Skylark.

"Why are you here?"

"I ran into Kusakabe, and he mentioned your distinct refusal to talk to anyone. You could say I got curious." Hibari scoffed, not surprised in the least.

"You've got what you came for, now leave"

"Hm, I'm afraid I'm too interested now. You've been quite absent minded as of late. For something to catch your attention like this, it has to be significant." Hibari growled, not liking the roundabout way Reborn was talking.

"There's nothing, leave."

"No" Hibari's grip on his weapons tightened, his knuckles turning bone white.

What is it that makes every person near him want to disturb his personal time?!

"You've got the look of a confused man." Reborn answered simply. Hibari huffed. He already know about the infant's uncanny ability to read people and guess their thoughts as if they said them aloud, but that didn't lessen his hate for it either way.

"I am not 'confused', that is a herbivorous thing to do."

"Even carnivores become confused during a hunt." Hibari couldn't argue against that sadly.

"Tsuna is a tricky Sky to figure out when she's secretive, but she will reach her goal none the less. That is if other factors are able to figure out their _own_ issues." Reborn said suddenly, voiced in a mysterious tone.

"What?"

Reborn smirked "Ciao-Ciao" the infant said, hopping out the room's window and flying off on Leon-Glider before Hibari could react.

Hibari growled. Why the hell did everyone seem to know what's wrong with him but himself?!

Hibari growled again, why did people think his herbivore was so special to him?!

Hibari paused. _His_ herbivore?

Hibari frowned. When had he claimed Tsuna as his, and why?

_'You've found the one you love._' Hibari groaned, pressing the heel of his hand against his forehead as he felt a headache set in. Not possible.

_'You've been quite absent minded as of late. For something to catch your attention like this, it has to be significant._' Hibari sighed, defeat beginning to set in, causing his shoulders to slouch.

"Dammit..." Hibari muttered. Everyone has been saying it to him in all angles. Out right, roundabout, and many others, and only now he realized.

Talk about a blow to the pride

"I've fallen for a herbivorous Lioness..." Hibari muttered under his breath, everything finally connected.

He had fallen for Tsuna.

* * *

**Rin can't make people fall in love properly even if her life depended on it 8D**


	5. Day 5

_****_**_Day 5_**(?)_****_

After Tsuna had woken up, the nurses had checked her vitals, making small talk.

"You're lucky Hibari-sama brought you in so quickly, if he hadn't, you would've been in much worse condition." Tsuna paused in surprise.

"Hibari-san did?" Before the nurse could respond, there was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing Kusakabe.

"Ah, hello Kusakabe-sama, are you visiting Sawada-san?"

"Hai" The nurse smiled

"Alright, let me get out of your way then." Kusakabe nodded, moving aside to let the nurse through the door. When the door closed with a soft click, Kusakabe turned, noticing Tsuna's confused expression.

"Is something the matter Tsunayuki-san?" Tsuna frowned slightly.

"Well, that nurse just mentioned that Hibari-san brought me here, but I don't really know what happened."

Kusakabe smiled in sympathy "What do you remember?"

Tsuna thought for a bit before the memories came back, a bit sluggish from her concussion.

"Well, I remember a huge group of bullies bringing me to a deserted part of the school before they started beating me up. I remember screaming before someone hit me in the head, after that, nothing."

"Apparently, from what little information I managed to gather, Kyo-san heard your scream and investigated. When he saw the crowd beating you, he went on the war path." Tsuna blinked, confused as she tilted her head.

"War path?" Kusakabe nodded.

"He bitten the crowd so badly that all twenty of them had to be sent to the hospital. They won't be able to leave for a month at least."

Tsuna winced, but couldn't help but feel happiness swell in her heart.

"Hibari-san defended me?" Kusakabe nodded, smiling fondly as he watched his friend's expression brighten considerably.

Tsuna nodded her head "Thank you Kusakabe for telling me this." Kusakabe shook his head.

"I could tell it was important to you" Tsuna blushed, fiddling with the blanket's helm as she tried to distract herself.

Kusakabe chuckled, only causing Tsuna's flaming face to darken more.

Kusakabe paused, remembering something.

"Ah yes, I am also here to tell you about your 'promotion'." Tsuna paused, confused.

"Promotion?"

"As of yesterday, you are officially the Disciplinary Committee's Secretary." Tsuna was stunned into silence. Normally, she would panic and refuse the position, but...

She only felt immense happiness at the prospect of being able to help Hibari and Kusakabe like she had for the past few days.

Grinning, Tsuna nodded her head "Hai! Thank you for telling me!" Kusakabe laughed, Tsuna's happiness proving to be contagious.

The two spent about an hour after just talking before Kusakabe got a call on his phone about some trouble at the school and had to leave.

Now alone, Tsuna hummed happily as she stared out her room's window, enjoying the peace that had settled around her.

A knock on the door drew her attention. Turning, Tsuna watched curiously as it opened, revealing a familiar figure.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna greeted, more than ecstatic that her crush had taken the time to visit her.

Hibari nodded distractedly, shuffling quietly into the room. He was still a bit distracted over that fact he had developed feelings for the petite girl in front of him.

"Hibari-san?" Hibari instantly snapped from his daze, returning his attention to Tsuna.

"Hn" Tsuna smiled, vaguely noting something had changed.

"Are you alright?" Hibari forced a scoff, squashing the feeling the stutter in his chest caused.

"I'm fine." Tsuna pouted, not believing him, but let it lie. Tsuna trusted Hibari, if he wanted to keep something secret, who was she to question him.

A long moment of silence stretched out, an awkward air settling between the duo

"Hibari-san? I want to thank you for what you did." Tsuna said, successfully breaking the tension. Hibari paused, moving his stare from the wall he had been focused on back to the younger teen.

"For saving me" Tsuna elaborated "And making me your official Secretary." The teen address an afterthought. Hibari smirked.

"You're welcome" Tsuna grinned, happy that Hibari responded.

Something had definitely changed in the prefect, at least towards her.

"Ciaossu" Both teen's attention snapped to the window. There, Reborn was standing, hands in his pockets as he observed the two calmly. Tsuna grimaced as she noticed Reborn was still in his Cupid Costume. Leon, instead of being shifted into a bow, was nestled comfortably in his owner's spiky hair.

"Reborn!" Tsuna gawked, not expecting any sort of visit from her tutor. "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring the question, Reborn stared at Hibari, a smirk dancing on his lips "Have you figured your dilemma out?"

"Hn" Hibari growled, glaring blatantly at Reborn. The Arcobaleno smirked.

"Then now should be a perfect time. Dame-Tsuna."

"H-Hai?"

"Today is day six, it's either today or tomorrow or I'm stepping in."

"W-What?! But Reborn, I thought today was day five!"

"You spent the entire first day planning, so it's day six." Tsuna groaned, burying her face in her hands as her face flamed with a dark blush. Hibari glanced between the two, lost.

"Fine, I get it." Tsuna sighed meekly. Reborn smirked.

"Good. Ciao!" Reborn turned, leaving in the same fashion as he had when he left Hibari's house.

Muttering curses under her breath towards her Tutor, Tsuna faced Hibari, hands tightly clamped together. Hibari raised an eyebrow, still confused.

"Um... This is going to be a bit sudden Hibari-san..." Tsuna trailed, blush, if possible darkened more. Hibari was mildly impressed, surprised at just how bright her blush had managed to become. In the back of his mind, the prefect had a feeling she wouldn't be the only one soon, but he ignored the thought.

"I-I li-li..." Tsuna stuttered, swallowing thickly as she stared at her hands like they were the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

Hibari, his attention now caught, stared at the girl curiously.

"What?"

Summoning the last of her fleeting bravery, Tsuna looked up, staring straight at Hibari directly in the eyes.

"I like Hibari-san!" Tsuna stated firmly. Hibari froze, the words ringing in his ears.

After a few moments of silence, Tsuna's bravery collapsed, eyes falling, Tsuna curled on herself as she stared at her lap.

"I-it's ok if you reject me. I will understandst-stand if you do" Tsuna sniffled, all fight gone out of her as fear of rejection took hold "I mean, I'm j-just D-Dame-Tsuna.. Th-the girl that everyone h-hates.." Tsuna cried brokenly, wiping fiercely at her falling tears.

As if the words snapped him out of his daze, Hibari's eyes narrowed. Striding over to the bedside, Hibari stared down at the small girl, trying to fight down an overwhelming blush that was becoming increasingly harder to control.

Yup, he should've listened to his gut

"You are not Dame-Tsuna" Hibari growled, causing Tsuna's quiet sniffles to freeze "You are the Secretary of the Disciplinary Committee." Hibari paused, gathering his thoughts.

"And while that confession was sudden..." Hibari trailed off, staring at the wall, blush apparent on his face now.

Tsuna hesitantly looked up, blinking in surprise as she saw the Skylark's face bright with a poorly hidden blush, his eyes focused on the wall.

"I accept." Hibari mumbled, shifting uncomfortably under Tsuna's gaze.

Now it was Tsuna's turn to freeze, hearing those words repeat themselves like an echo in her head.

Blinking rapidly Tsuna hesitantly smiled "R-Really...?" Hibari glanced at Tsuna's hopeful eyes, nodding.

As if a switch had been flipped, a blinding smile lit up Tsuna's face. The sun wouldn't even have been able to hold a dying candle against the pure brightness of her smile.

Tsuna, in a surge of pure happiness, hugged Hibari, catching the prefect off guard.

"Thank you Hibari-san!" Hibari swallowed, heart doing acrobatics as he awkwardly draped an arm around the girl.

"Kyoya" Tsuna blinked, glancing up at Hibari curiously.

"You can call me Kyoya" Hibari stated, staring at the wall again, like it had some magnetic field to his eyes.

Tsuna giggled, blissfully happy "Than you have to call me Tsuna, or at least Tsunayuki" Hibari glanced down at the girl.

"Tsunayuki..." Hibari tried, finding he liked how her name sounded. Tsuna grinned, not minding that he used her full name.

"Hai, Kyoya-san."

They realized then that for once in their lives, they found something that truly felt right. They vowed to protect each moment like a precious treasure.

_'Maybe you're not so herbivorous after all, little Lioness.'_

* * *

**A/N: well, this was fun to write. Hello my little Ghosties, this is Rin. Yes, my first multi chapter story that is finished, it's a miracle! Let me explain, I got the idea when I was working about a week and a half ago. Originally this was supposed to be an Oneshot, but it got too long (really long) so I decided it would become a small chapter story. I wrote it all one my phone (like most of my stories) whenever I had the time. This was actually supposed to just be a little story I wrote for myself but you know what, I wanted to know my Ghosties thought, so there you go. I hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts, criticism and all that other jazz, I accept all!**

_**OMAKE/ONESHOT SEQUEL OPTIONS**_

_**1\. **_**Tsuna shows Hibari the picture on her phone**

_**2**_**. Everyone's reactions (This includes Vongola, the Tenth Gen Guardians, Arcobaleno, Varia (?) Nana and Yamamoto-san. And Lemitsu (DundunDUN!) That's why it's 'Everyone' XD)**

_**3**_**. The school finds out**


	6. Sequel Part I: Found Out

_**Found Out**_

"Alright, it seems Sawada-san is well enough to check out!" Ito announced, straightening from her hunched position over a machine as she faced the other two people in the room.

It had been a week since Hibari had brought Tsuna to the hospital after the large group of bullies had almost sent the girl into coma, a week since Nanimori's most Dame Girl and most Violent Prefect became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Not that anyone knew. (Yet- Tsuna's intuition had whispered helpfully. Nothing was kept in the dark when Reborn was involved after all)

At this moment, Tsuna was laid propped against her pillows, a blanket spread over her lower body. Perhaps it was due to her extensive past with injuries before and after becoming involved with the mafia, but Hibari noticed that the once ugly black and blue bruises that should've taken weeks to brown had all but vanished, and any cuts inflicted had closed, most not leaving a faint scar. Of course, the girl's arm was still immobilized in a cast, much to the brunette's displeasure.

Hibari himself was leaning against the wall across the room from Tsuna's bed, arms crossed over his chest as he listened, watching his lioness cub amusedly.

Tsuna beamed "Really? I can finally go?" Ito smiled as she nodded. Tsuna grinned happily. The nurse glanced over at Hibari, who still had yet to speak.

"Hibari-san, if you and Sawada-san will please wait, I'll just call Sawada-san's mother so that she can fill out the paperwork." Hibari nodded curtly, tilting his head slightly to Tsuna, who also nodded reassuringly.

With a final glance, Ito left.

The minute the door closed with a subdued click, Tsuna whipped around to face her newly dubbed boyfriend with the brightest smile mustered.

"This means I get to help you and Kusakabe-san again!" Hibari couldn't stop the amused chuckle that escaped, his eyes softening ever so slightly at the sheer happiness Tsuna was displaying, her good mood contagious.

"You enjoyed doing paperwork that much?" Tsuna tilted her head slightly, donning a thoughtful expression.

"I guess I don't mind paperwork, but I'm mostly happy because I can actually be useful for once at school and for you." Hibari rolled his eyes, scoffing. Tsuna pouted, crossing her arms in mock exasperation.

"Kyouya-san!"

"What"

Tsuna pouted "It's not like you're not grateful for my help, or you would still be drowning in paper." Hibari almost shivered, remembering the hell he had to suffer. Yeah, he may never admit it aloud, but he was more than a little grateful to his Sky for aiding him in surviving that curse.

"Hn" Tsuna glared at the prefect, cheeks puffing cutely as she tried to subdue the Skylark with eyes alone.

It didn't work

Sighing in defeat, Tsuna kicked off the blanket spread over her legs as she sat up, swinging her legs over the edge to have her feet rest gently into the ground.

Tsuna blinked as she realized something.

"Crap, I don't have a change of clothes to use!" Tsuna frowned "Mom never came to drop off a set..." Hibari quirked an eyebrow.

"It's been a week since you've arrived" Tsuna stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Well she's always busy with the kids! She can't always think of everything. Besides, she's a bit..."

"Airheaded" Hibari finished as Tsuna trailed off. Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, but she's the best mom I could ever have" Tsuna said fondly. Hibari sighed, pushing away from the wall he had been leaning against, catching Tsuna's attention.

"Kyouya-san?"

"I'll be back in a little bit." Tsuna nodded, watching as Hibari pried open a window, leaping out to the ground below.

Tsuna blinked "Ano... Just how strong are Kyouya-san's legs? This room is on the seventh floor..."

That was one question left unanswered

* * *

"Here." Tsuna blinked, holding out her hands as Hibari dropped a bag into her hands. Curiously, Tsuna opened the bag, blinking as she was met with the sight of a familiar uniform.

"Th-This is"

"It's a Disciplinary Committee uniform, but unlike the others or my own, yours is designed specifically for your role as Secretary. This will help distinguish you and your role apart from other DC members." As Tsuna listened to Hibari's explanation, the girl gently pulled out the first part of her new uniform.

It was a gakuran, much like Hibari's. Tsuna blinked as she fingered the collar, where an orange thread design that looked vaguely like a grown version of Natsu was roaring. The fabric was smooth, and soft to the touch.

Putting the gakuran to the side, Tsuna quickly pulled out the next object. This time it was the customary plaited skirt.

Following that was a red tie, a white dress shirt, and some new socks and shoes.

By now, Hibari had finished his explanation, and was watching as Tsuna gently held the very last item in the bag.

It was an armband, just like Hibari's, but instead of red, it was a sunset orange, with the words '_DC Secretary_' printed neatly in golden lettering. As the ring of fabric shifted in the light, it seemed to shimmer briefly into purple before turning back to orange.

A smile slipped onto the girl's face as she cradled the band.

"I love it, thank you Kyouya-san." It was a mere whisper, but Hibari heard it, and gently ruffled the brunette's hair before gently pushing the younger teen towards the bathroom.

Following the silent order, Tsuna rushed into the bathroom to change.

As Hibari waited, he stared out the window, wondering idly if she would notice.

"THIS IS HOW KYOUYA-SAN HIDES HIS TONFAS?! THESE GAKURANS ARE MAGIC!" Hibari smirked, that didn't take too long.

(The DC gakurans had many hidden pockets that were nearly impossible to detect, making them perfect compartments for the wearer's weapons. Because Hibari both loosely wore his gakuran, and his Tonfas were collapsible, his weapons didn't even cause the slightest bulge in the fabric. The only way to find those pockets were either to have them pointed out, have uneven weights on either side, or have the Vongola Hyper intuition.

Of course Tsuna had the Vongola trademark Intuition stacked with a '_women's_' intuition. It also helped that Hibari had hid Tsuna's ring and pills in one such pocket for her to find. Obviously she had found out quickly)

"Tsuna-chan?" Hibari blinked, glanced over at the opened door with a glare. Almost immediately, the prefect's harsh glare softened at the sight of Nana looking around curiously for her daughter.

"Hm, where is she?" Nana hummed, scanning the room before spotting Hibari sitting on the bed.

"Ano, Kyo-kun!" Nana exclaimed, running over to prefect. When she came to a halt in front of him, Nana clapped her hands together as she stared at Hibari almost appraisingly. The prefect unconsciously straightened.

After a few moments, Nana hummed in approval, smile growing as her eyes sparkled.

"You've grown a lot since I last saw you, Kyo-kun! I think the last time is when I last visited your mother... Now how many years ago was that?" Nana hummed in thought, loosing herself in her memories. Hibari huffed. Nana was still the same, no matter how many years had passed.

When Hibari had been a child, only around six, Nana and Hibari's mother Lanfen were close friends. Nana a always visited when her daughter were with 'friends' or have Yamamoto Tsuyoshi watch over Tsuna, leading to the two never meeting before school.

Of course this caused the young Skylark to learn two main facts about the women. First, she was very oblivious, to the point where you wondered whether it was on purpose or not. Second, she was terrifying when she was angered or in lecture mode (Hibari secretly believed this is where Tsuna had inherited the rather powerful 'Mother Mode' Tsuna possessed whenever she stopped her Guardians from fighting and killing each other).

When Lanfen had to move back to China for businesses, leaving her son to protect his chosen territory, as was the Hibari tradition; Nana's visits had gradually lessened, knowing that Hibari could easily care for himself.

Hibari had never thought that his next meeting with Nana would be as her daughter's boyfriend though...

"I'm done Kyoy- Mom? What you are you doing here?" Hibari stared at the sight before him, stunned. Next to him, Nana gasped excitedly.

Tsuna had chosen to wear the gakuran mostly closed, closed up to her chest to reveal the white dress shirt and red tie underneath, tied neatly at her neck. Around her left arm was the arm band, connected with a safety pin that had been provided. Moving down, Hibari briefly noticed that Tsuna had already donned her ring onto her hand, the blue stone flashing boldly in the lights. The skirt was crisp and unwrinkled, and peaking just underneath the helm is what appeared to be cyclist shorts. The question of where Tsuna had gotten those briefly entered into the Skylark's mind.

Following those were the knee high socks and shoes. Over all, the teen girl before him looked sophisticated, beautiful- as the clothes seemed to bring out the more feminine features Tsuna always seem to have hidden, and uniquely _deadly_.

Perhaps that just the inner mafioso being brought out.

Hibari smirked, nodding in approval as Nana squealed, tackling her daughter into a bone crushing hug.

"You look so beautiful Tsu-chan!" Tsuna blushed, her cheeks darkening as a blush set in.

"M-Mom!"

Nana suddenly pulled away, holding her daughter by the shoulders as she stared at Tsuna, her eyes glinting. Hibari couldn't see Nana's expression as her back was turned.

"Tsuna" Nana whispered, keeping her voice low, wary of the only male in the room "Have you told him yet?"

Tsuna's blush flared hotly as she flashed a happy smile. Nana squealed loudly, startling the two teens.

"Yay~!" Nana paused in her excited dancing, grinning as she stared the two down "Now I want grandchildren to spoil in the future, alright?"

"M-Mom!" Tsuna cried, mortified as she blushed to the roots of her hair, hiding her face in her hands.

Hibari quickly collected himself from his own shock, willing away the faint tinging of pink on his cheeks as he smirked at Nana.

"Of course, Nana." Nana grinned happily. Tsuna contemplated not helping Hibari with his paperwork for a week. Hibari suppressed a sudden shiver of dread.

* * *

Initially, it was decided that Tsuna was to sneak into the school with Hibari to learn her new permanent role, so to avoid attention from the student body.

This went on for three days, and in that time, a third desk had been added to the office, across the room from Kusakabe's. A small bookshelf was placed for any future books or binders that would eventually fill the shelves just behind where Tsuna's chair was, so she would be able to only turn if she needed something, but far enough back for her not to crash into it if she were to lean back.

The desk was adorned with papers, writing utensils, a desk lamp and other office necessities.

At some point, Ryohei had burst into the office, shouting 'EXTREMES!' as he had forced Tsuna to sit down so he could heal her broken arm. Tsuna went along with it because she wanted the bothersome cast off. When he left, carrying the cast that had nearly been shredded in his extreme excitement of helping a friend, Tsuna commented on how he didn't even notice a change, to which Hibari had scoffed.

Of course also in that time, Hibari quickly figured out that his girlfriend was practically born for a position of power, not matter how much she denied it.

Why would the prefect think that?

Because Tsuna quickly straightened out any unnecessary habits he or Kusakabe had, and did so efficiently and almost brutally. She also kept an iron fist over how neat everything was done. While the original system was very neat and efficient, it wasn't as so as the one Tsuna had quickly developed. Soon enough, neither desks were often seen with loose papers, and were kept very clean.

(Both Nana and Reborn would be proud. Especially Reborn, who taught her such efficiency after all. After many _many_ hours of hard, torturous training)

This lead to the few DC members who knew about Tsuna's new position to jokingly call her the _'Dictionary Committee's Princess_' or queen, it varied from member to member.

This predictably led to the curiosity of the student body, a few brave souls demanding to know who this new 'Princess' was.

Tsuna fidgeted as she pulled herself out of her memories. She couldn't help but wonder how it had all lead to a formal announcement in the gym with all of the students crammed into the small space.

Kusakabe patted Tsuna's shoulder reassuringly as he noticed the girl's nervousness.

"Don't worry Tsunayuki-san, nothing is going to go bad. If anything, their reactions will be amusing." The Second-in-Command joked lightly, earning a shaky smile from Tsuna.

"Y-Yeah." Kusakabe wondered in amusement were that young teen that could put the most feared Prefect of Nanimori in his place went.

A loud metallic bang rang through the air, silencing the loud roar of the crowd.

"That's Kyo-san's signal" Kusakabe smiled at Tsuna once more before his expression turned serious, an expression worthy for the position of Second-in-Command of the Dictionary Committee.

Stepping into the light that trickled into the stage from the windows, Kusakabe waited until all of the student's attention was on him.

"For the past few days, students have been demanding information about the rumored 'Princess of the Dictionary Committee' because of this; we have decided to formally introduce you to her."

As Kusakabe started his curt speech, Tsuna straightened her back, tugging her uniform to make sure everything was in place. She was nervous, a wreck in fact, but the invisible reassuring presence of her Cloud Guardian helped her keep her unaffected appearance.

Never in her life did Tsuna think falling for Hibari could change her life so drastically so quickly, but at this moment, she was grateful.

Allowing a calm to wash over her, the teen waited for Kusakabe to finish before she stepped out into the light of the stage.

The reaction, as Kusakabe said, was amusing.

The original excited murmuring of the crowd silenced abruptly, all staring at Tsuna with bulged eyes and doing near perfect impressions of fish out of water.

Tsuna smiled as she stopped beside the Second-in-Command.

"I am Sawada Tsunayuki, the Disciplinary Committee's recently appointed Secretary and Third-in-Command." Tsuna greeted, suddenly feeling as if all of her nervousness had washed away. It was strange, but oddly felt right. "And the 'Princess' you've all been curious about." Tsuna added.

The silence was deafening, until a single voice broke the ice.

"DAME-TSUNA?!" As if the crowd had been slapped back into reality, students began screaming disbelief, shock, and denial.

"THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE!"

"IMPOSSIBLE, DAME-TSUNA COULDN'T EVEN OUTRANK A JANITOR"

"Haha, so that's where you've been doing lately Tsuna!"

"JUUDIHIME!"

"DAME-TSUNA MUST'VE TRICKED THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE!"

Tsuna remained unaffected standing in front of the raging crowd, seems how she knew none of that was true. She was pretty sure she heard Yamamoto and Gokudera at some point...

"I know many of you don't believe what you are seeing, but you've gotten your answer. From now on if you attack Tsunayuki-san for any reason, the offense will be the equivalent to that of attacking myself or Kyo-san himself." While his voice was only just a little louder than normal, it seemed to cut through the clamor effortlessly. The crowd was stunned into silence.

It was common knowledge that Hibari didn't particularly care about his subordinates, but when it came to his Second-in-Command or himself, that was a different story. Now the once most dame student in the school was under the prefects protection as his Third-in-Command?! Some members of the crowd couldn't appear to fathom the prospect.

After a few moments, Kusakabe nodded in satisfaction, his message heard.

"Now return to class"

* * *

When Tsuna had gone to class, having free time from her Secretary duties, there was a stark difference from the normal behavior towards her.

When she had opened the door, the class stopped, momentarily glancing at her before going back to their work, ignoring her, now knowing it was dangerous to speak or act against her. That fraud teacher Nezu who was not informed was not as smart.

"Dame-Tsuna! Your late!" Nezu snarled.

"I'm sorry Nezu-sensei, I only just returned from my duti-"

"Duties?" Nezu finished with an ugly scowl "Someone like you can't be trusted with '_duties_'." Nezu spat mockingly, glaring at Tsuna.

Tsuna frowned.

"Only the elite could ever be considered for duties that are more important than your _education_." Nezu snarled, abandoning the board. He was in a horrible mood apparently.

"Nezu-sensei!" Yamamoto called, arm raised as he waved the teacher's attention to himself. "Then Tsuna is an elite, she became the Disciplinary Committee's Third-in-Command a little while ago."

Nezu froze, staring at Yamamoto as if he stood up and said he was an assassin sent to kill him (a shame it's not true).

"Yamamoto!" Nezu snarled angrily "Do not lie to me, I am your tea-"

Yamamoto had begun to frown when Tsuna suddenly interrupted.

"Nezu-sensei, about that, I have letter from Kyo- Hibari-san." Tsuna grimaced as she tripped over Hibari's name, it was best no one found out her relationship with the Skylark just yet. No one seemed to had notice though. Nezu growled in displeasure as he snatched the paper from Tsuna's hand. He may be a fake, (and a fool) but even he knew not to defy the Prefect.

The teacher froze after scanning the paper. Before his face went red with suppressed anger.

"Dame-Tsuna, go to your seat and try to pay attention in class for once." Nezu growled lowly, turning his back to the teen to return to the board.

Tsuna nodded as she headed to her seat, stepping over a leg that suddenly appear in front of her without noticing.

The class stared at her

What the hell happened to the Dame girl they knew not a week and a half ago?!

(Wonder how they would react if they knew Tsuna was a well-loved heir to the world's strongest mafia family if they couldn't handle a little promotion.)

* * *

A whole _month_ past before the school had finally adjusted to the fact that Tsuna had taken a leap up the social ladder in one of the most unlikely of ways.

Two things concerned Tsuna because of this.

One; why was it that anyone in Nanimori, _including_ its students, could remain oblivious to things like giant explosions, gunshots, suspiciously dressed men and other strange and definitely NOT normal occurrences, but couldn't do that same when Tsuna did something 'out of the norm'?. The mental health of Nanimori residents in itself was debatable.

Two; it's been quiet. Too quiet. As in nothing outrageous, or stressful has happened. Aka 'Reborn is scheming 'calm before the storm' quiet. This calmness made Tsuna ridiculously paranoid, as she awaited that inevitable axe to fall.

"Tsunayuki"

"Hai, Kyouya-san?"

"That is your ninth cup of tea"

"Huh? It is? H-haha, I guess I must be thirsty today."

"Then you must have been thirsty for the last two weeks."

"..."

"Care to explain?" Tsuna sighed, returning the near empty kettle of tea back on the stove, forcing her fingers to release the handle was a task as difficult as bending steel.

"It's been quiet lately" Tsuna started, abandoning her tea to walk to her boyfriend.

"It's always quiet" Hibari said, not quite understanding as he watched Tsuna sit on the couch he was currently sitting on.

"Not like this!" Tsuna exclaimed, gesturing her hands wildly "It's too calm! Ever since Reborn came, I haven't experienced one week of peace without some form of chaos!" Hibari raised an eyebrow as he watched his Lioness nervously fidget.

"It's been a whole month!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" The Skylark inquired

"No! I mean, yes! I don't know!" Tsuna stared at Hibari with confused eyes "It's just strange, it's like a big sign screaming 'Reborn is Planning!' I don't even need Hyper Intuition to know that, but what makes it worse is that my Hyper Intuition _is_ telling me that! It has been for the last two weeks!" Tsuna clenched her hands into tight fists as she stared at Hibari with steadfast certain eyes.

"Something big is going to happen, bigger that will affect the school more than my new position did." Tsuna finished "It's like waiting for a volcano to erupt; you know it's going to happen but you really can't prepare for it, or even accurately predict when it's going to happen." Tsuna mumbled nervously, eyes darting about the room like she expected the infant tutor to materialize then and there.

Hibari examined Tsuna, noting the developing bags under her caramel eyes, and disheveled appearance. With an exasperated sigh, the prefect grabbed Tsuna by the shoulder, pulling her down.

Tsuna yelped, her world tilting unexpected before she landed on something warm and soft. Staring at the ceiling, Tsuna blinked owlishly, eyes widening as she realized her new position as Hibari watched her amusedly.

Hibari had pulled Tsuna into him, forcing her head to rest onto his lap when she had collapsed into a lying position.

"K-Kyouya-san!"

"Rest" Hibari ordered

"B-But I have wor-" Hibari pushed Tsuna down with a hand as she struggled to sit upright.

"You won't be able to get any work done if you're passed out on the desk from herbivorous stress. Rest or I will bite you to death." Hibari ordered firmly, glaring at the subdued girl as if daring her to go against him.

Tsuna struggled a little longer before giving up, already finding herself falling asleep in her new found comfortable position. Defeated, Tsuna relaxed.

"Hai, Kyouya-san..." Satisfied, Hibari relaxed his hold on Tsuna's shoulders, glad he didn't have to struggle to keep her down.

No matter how lithe she appeared, Tsuna was still very strong physically, courtesy of Reborn's hellish training. It took some effort on Hibari's part to keep her pinned. Not that he would ever admit that.

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Of course! Who hasn't?"

"What are you talking about guys?"

"Whaaaaat?! You don't know?!"

"I wasn't here for a week, I had the cold!"

"Oh, I forgot. Well a new contest has been announced, and apparently Reboryama-sensei is in charge!"

"What is the contest?"

"A karaoke duet! You chose your own partner, and you pick a song that describes your relationship to each other!"

"That's so cool!"

"I know! And the prize is no homework for the rest of _semester_!"

"_REALLY?!_"

"Yeah, but the contest is in two weeks, Reboryama-sensei said that we'll be fine if we chose the right song."

"Hmmm, I guess I can understand, it's like if it's meant for you, then it'll come naturally!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought!"

"Let's go ask our boyfriends!"

"_Yes_!"

Tsuna decided, that she should've flown to Italy, Russia or the Americas to hide when she had the chance.

"I told you yesterday something was going to happen. I _told_ you and you didn't believe me. Now Reborn is going to come and blackmail us both into the contest, just watch, I bet he'll already have a stupid song pick out..."

Hibari frowned at Tsuna, watching as she tensed at every rustle and sound as she rambled.

"This whole thing is a set up, I just know he's going to force us to reveal our relationship to the whole school. Dammit I _knew_ that it was too quiet!" Hibari raised an eyebrow, it wasn't often he heard the brunette curse.

"Ciao!" Tsuna slowly turned hoping, praying that it was her imagination. That wish was crushed as she saw Reborn sitting on the couch arm, sipping contently from a cup of espresso. Tsuna sighed in defeat.

The executor has arrived

"I'm not doing it!"

Reborn smirked "Yes you are unless you want five hours of hell training added to your schedule." Tsuna shuddered, watching at Reborn glanced at Hibari.

"You are too"

"Hn (no)"

"I can arrange some paperwork for next week. I believe a few could take up to a year to be signed, filed, verified, and off-"

"Fine, I'll do it." Hibari may be prideful, but his hate for paperwork easily rivaled his hate for Mukuro.

Reborn smirked "Good to see you've both agreed, seems how you've already been added as a pair to the list."

'_Why am I not surprised_' Tsuna thought ruefully '_I must be getting used to Reborn's sadistic ways of blackmail._..' "What's the song?"

"What's that, Dame-Tsuna?"

"I highly doubt you would let us choose our own song." Reborn smirked as he pulled a slip of paper from his pocket, tossing it to Hibari, who caught it.

"You are correct Dame-Tsuna. That's the song, listen to it and practice, the contest is in two weeks. If you don't win first prize, then you will be getting that paperwork and training." With that last message of doom, Reborn vanished into one of his many secret passages.

Tsuna glared at where Reborn had disappeared to, before sighing in defeat. Standing from her spot on the couch, Tsuna walked to Hibari, who was already pulling the song up to be listened to on the laptop adorning his desk.

"You got to be kidding me, I know this song!"

* * *

Two weeks later, it was time for the contest.

And somehow, Reborn had gotten Timeto and Dino to be judges with him, it would be impossible to ever find out how. Tsuna vaguely believed that both mafia bosses had snuck away, due to the distinct lack of body guards. Well maybe Dino did that, and Timeto was allowed to be alone because Reborn was around to protect him if needed.

Either way, it was now inevitable that Tsuna's older brother figure and grandfather were going to find out. And that means the mafia will find out.

Dammit

It really didn't help that Reborn had added one last minute rule.

All participates had to dress up

Which meant all girls had to wear dresses and all boy had to wear suits or tuxedos.

Nana had so much fun dolling Tsuna up for the occasion, and had even managed to get Hibari to wear a suit of her choosing.

Another thing Reborn had conveniently forgot to mention? You couldn't see your partner until on the stage, so now you couldn't even support each other before the big debut.

Tsuna fidgeted as she played with her dress, fiddling with the microphone earpiece that the Vongola had provided. So far, several couples had gone up, singing songs that varied from sickeningly sweet love songs to fun loving friendship songs. A few were pretty good, but most had been missing something, a certain energy that made the feelings being conveyed feel real.

"And our last and most unlikely of couples! Sawada Tsunayuki and Hibari Kyouya!" Reborn's squeaky voice announced with a flourish, building the excited energy already pouring from the crowd. A cheer resounded, many sounding highly interested in what the last couple had to offer.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna straighten her back as she calmed her nerves. There was no going back, but at least her Skylark was going to be with her when she crossed the bridge.

She stepped into the stage lights

* * *

Hibari will never admit it, but he was nervous. When he and Tsuna were preparing for the contest, Hibari had been the first to be dragged into being forced into formal wear- a suit. When he had managed to escape from Nana's prodding hands, he was dragged away by Reborn who had been waiting, not allowing the teens to even see each other in the garb they were required to wear.

Of course Reborn had made some adjustments to said garb.

While Nana had made Hibari appear groomed and sharp, Reborn had ruffled Hibari's hair, creating a look similar to Hibari's hairstyle ten years in the future. He also made Hibari wear his suit jacket open, revealing the purple dress shirt and black tie underneath, leaving the slacks and shoes as they were. Overall, it gave the prefect a more relaxed and purposely mussed appearance, that added to his dark character.

Now standing away from the other males in the back stage, hidden partially in the shadows, the Skylark waited impatiently for the signal so he could finally see how his girlfriend looked dressed up.

He would have to bite that infant later for not allowing partners to see each other until they were already on the stage...

So far, all couples had gone up, singing a variety of songs that Hibari didn't bother to remember. He was merely waiting until it was his turn.

Hearing the last song end, Hibari pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against.

"And our last and most unlikely of couples! Sawada Tsunayuki and Hibari Kyouya!" Recognizing the Sun Arcobaleno's voice, Hibari strode to the stage confidently, easily passing the other male students gaping at him, not knowing that the prefect had entered the contest.

Ignoring the roaring crowd, Hibari stepped into the stage lights, squinting as he was momentarily blinded.

When he regained his sight, Hibari lost his breath to the sight that met him.

In front of him was Tsuna, who was staring at him as well.

Tsuna was dressed in a fitting orange cocktail dress, that clung to her body in the right ways to show off the girl's curves. The dress had one strap, a creamy cloth that draped over her her left shoulder gracefully as it connected to a long billowy see through orange cloth, that wrapped like a sash around her hips, open at the front before lengthening to a train that brushed the ground softly in the back. The dress itself was a perfect mixture of simple and complex, just like the girl wearing it.

Tsuna was also wearing orange flat sandals, the straps crisscrossing about her foot before tying just over her ankles.

Tsuna's hair was free of its normal ponytail, allowing the long locks to sway gracefully with every movement she made. A portion of Tsuna's hair had been braided, tied together at the crown of her head, the braiding decorated with Sakura flowers before meeting in the middle by a single large Sakura flower, dyed purple.

Only one word could describe the goddess in front of the prefect. Beautiful.

Blinking away his shock, Hibari forced himself to remember to breath as he smiled, genuinely smiled as he walked up to his girlfriend, gently talking her hand, although no one else but Tsuna could see the sincere expression.

Hibari almost lost his breath again when he met Tsuna's eyes, suddenly realizing that they had narrowed slightly, the color a soft sunset instead of the normal caramel. Yes, very beautiful.

"-song they have chosen to sing is 'October and April' by Anette Olzon." Hibari blinked, suddenly pulled into reality as the crowd that had been forgotten quieted, the first chords of the song beginning to play as Reborn finished his announcement.

Squeezing Tsuna's hand gently one last time, he faced the crowd, suddenly not feeling annoyed despite being in the center of attention from the huge crowd in front of the stage.

Everything felt right, and he knew that Tsuna silently agreed when she returned the reassuring squeeze.

The words seemed to flow naturally

"_She was like April Sky_

_Sunrise in her eyes_

_Child of light_

_Shining star_

_Fire in her heart"_

The crowd gasped, stunned by the smooth rich baritone voice that Hibari emanated as he sung. It was not at all what they expected from their school's terrifying prefect.

_"Bright as day_

_Melting snow_

_Breaking through the chill_

_October and April"_

Tsuna smiled as Hibari finished his verses, opening her mouth to follow-up. A voice equally as shocking as Hibari's flowing like an angel's as she continued the song.

_"He was like frozen sky_

_In October night_

_Darkest cloud_

_Endless storm_

_Raining from his heart"_

The crowd was stunned, never expecting such a thing from Tsuna, who had a voice that could put a goddess's to shame, her higher tones perfectly complimenting the Skylark's deeper voice.

_"Coldest snow_

_Deepest thrill_

_Tearing down his will_

_October and April"_

Hibari's voice suddenly joined Tsuna's as the chorus began.

"_Like hate and love_

_Worlds apart_

_This fatal love was like poison_

_Right from the start_

_Like light and dark_

_Worlds apart this fatal love was like poison _

_Right from the start"_

_"We were like loads guns_

_Sacrificed our lives"_

_"We were like love undone_

_Craving to entwine"_

_"Fatal touch_

_Final thrill_

_Love was bound to kill_

_October and April"_

"_Like hate and love_

_Worlds apart_

_This fatal love was like poison_

_Right from the start_

_Like light and dark_

_Worlds apart this fatal love was like poison _

_Right from the start"_

_"Hate and love_

_Worlds apart_

_This fatal love was like poison _

_Right from the start_

_Light and dark_

_Worlds apart_

_This fatal love was like poison_

_Right from the start_

_October and April_

_October and April_

_October and April..."_

As the two teen's voices trailed off at the songs end, they blinked as they tried to bring themselves back to the reality they forgotten about during the song.

Turning back to the silent crowd Tsuna and Hibari waited patiently for their score.

Reborn was the first to speak.

"That was quite unexpected, I don't think anyone expected something like that from either of you two." Reborn started, surprise clearly lacing his voice. A murmur of agreement from the crowd as they listened.

Dino was next "Amazing, just amazing." Dino commented simply, still half lost in shock.

"Beautifully sung. You two have brought us many surprises already, but I noticed that the song was a love song. Are you perhaps in a relationship?" Timeto inquired, eyes sparkling in amusement as he watched his granddaughter and Hibari shift under his gaze.

Tsuna laughed nervously, no turning back. "H-Hai, we are" A ripple of shock went through the crowd as the information sunk in, but they remained respectfully quiet.

Dino gasped comically, sitting straight as he stared at Tsuna and Hibari, fully aware now. After a few seconds his shocked expression softened as he smiled, laughing lightly.

"Well that was certainly an unorthodox way of announcing it." He commented, Timeto nodding in agreement.

Tsuna smiled as she silently agreed

"Ten" Timeto announced as he smiled, announcing his score.

"Ten also" Dino agreed, flashing a thumbs up to the couple on the stage.

It was just Reborn left. The crowd waited in bated breath, waiting for his score. Reborn tipped his fedora up as he examined the teens, before smirking.

"Ten; a hands down score." The crowd erupted into cheers at the announcement. It didn't matter if it was Dame-Tsuna and Hibari, at that moment, they didn't care other then that their talent was acknowledged like it should have, which it was. They could worry about just who they were cheering for later.

Tsuna beamed, her face lighting up like the sun, tackling Hibari in a hug as she was caught in celebration.

For once, the prefect didn't mind at all. Not the crowding, not the public affection, none of it.

* * *

**A/N: Ello Ghosties! Its Rin again, and I came back with Option 2! The school finds out! The Karaoke Duet contest was a way for me to sneak in the song because come on, the song is perfect! Besides that, I have already started on Option 3, but I'm having some issues on how to get all the interactions in and started (Lemitsu is ridiculously easy though, I found out ,) So rest assured, for those who voted for Option 3, it is coming, but the author is just having some trouble, some suggestions?**

**Song – October and April by Anette Olzon**


End file.
